Xzaddoth
=Physical Description= Like most Blood Elf women, Xzaddoth is slender and fair skinned with brilliant red hair. Her clothes are kept neat and worn very precisely. =Personality= General Xzaddoth is driven by a strong sense of purpose and rarely engages in activities that don't support its achievement. Because of this driven nature, and because of her Purpose, she has some very particular personality traits. Foremost is that she places very little importance on The Individual's Interest, and as such the feelings of The Individual are only a minor concern. She doesn't set out to offend, but Purpose comes before Diplomacy in every situation where Diplomacy does not serve Purpose. She is direct. The welfare of The Individual, however, is often important, particularly when The Individual is a Blood Elf. So while Xzaddoth is completely devoid of compassion, she takes great interest in the well being and survival of her allies. Likewise when she finds individuals who seem to be pursuing a similar purpose, or purposes that support her own, Xzaddoth will often go to great pains to assist them. Interaction With Blood Elves While the prosperity and power of her own race is the driving force behind Xzaddoth's world view, individual blood elves are often a source of disappointment. In her opinion they typically acquire a slim modicum of power and then settle for it, satisfied with too little, and she sees this as the root cause of Silvermoon's low standing within The Horde. Interaction With Other Races Of the other Horde races only The Forsaken have Xzaddoth's full respect. She sees them as a model for what Blood Elves could be: individuals that rarely stop seeking increased personal power, and a race that is catalyzed as a whole. Xzaddoth sees The Orcs as strong but greatly lacking in ambition and The Tauren are weak and sentimental. Trolls are a special case. Occasional individuals have struck Xzaddoth as being of particular note, but the race on the whole is the most perfect example of what to avoid: they failed to evolve with others of their species, twice now left behind in both power and status. Because they so easily evoke pity from her, and because pity is so terribly irrelevant, trolls are very likely to provoke Xzaddoth to anger. Alignment From her own perspective Xzaddoth is as Good as she was when still a young Acolyte and fully devoted to The Light. There is a significant amount of self-deception involved in this viewpoint, but Xzaddoth is unlikely to ever become aware of this without first being convinced that there is any moral imperative to recognize the interests or welfare of individuals. From a more standard moral perspective Xzaddoth's actions can fall within both good and evil categories with a tendency to lean towards evil. Over time that tendency has grown gradually more frequent as her world view offers little reason to avoid selfishness and anger or to respect any sort of sanctity of life. It is important to note here that Xzaddoth is not blind to how her actions are viewed within more traditional moral standards. Because such moral standards are driven by the sentimental notions of individuals who are never more than temporary she sees them as misguided, myopic and childish. "To gain the most true and honest moral compass ... you must abandon sentiment and learn to look beyond your own tombstone." - Xzaddoth =History= Origins and The Fall of Quel'Thalas Xzaddoth, born under a now forgotten name, was the second of three children born to a wealthy but untitled Silvermoon family. She and her older sister became Acolytes of The Light at a young age while their little brother was trained to attend court in the hopes that he could advance the family's station. Little of these plans made by their parents were ever to come to fruition. Although both sisters were young, recently ordained Priestesses of The Light when the Third War began, their father forbade them to leave Silvermoon to join The Alliance's war efforts. Because of their father's decision none of the siblings saw any part of the conflict until Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas. Xzaddoth's sister fell to the scourge invasion just outside Silvermoon's walls as Xzaddoth, already gravely wounded, was spirited away by her brother. The Letter Xzaddoth rarely acknowledges her past, and on occasion has been known to angrily dress-down those who dwell in their own. Of those that knew her before she assumed her new name there are very few who knew her well and are still alive. There is only one known occasion where she, as Xzaddoth, fully acknowledged her past and this was in a letter left beneath a tree in Eversong Woods near The Scar. The full text of this letter follows: Dearest Andrielle, This morning I stood beneath our tree and mourned. I began by mourning your death, and indeed from where I stood I could look down upon the scar at the place where you fell. Then I mourned for your brother, our brother, who even now travels up and down the scar avenging your death hundreds of times each day. I mourned for the lives we lived, for the petty troubles that sent out ripples over still water, for the endless spring of our childhoods, and for the memories which even now fade from my mind. I asked myself, then, if five years was long enough. Two voices answered. The first answer was a defiant "no". How could everything we shared, the happiness of our childhood and the richness of our family bond and friendship, be given only five years of mourning? Certainly, Andrielle, you would look at me with your fervent eyes and tell me that The Light can embrace happiness past and kindle it forever in the face of loss. I was there when that light faded from your eyes and your body torn limb from limb. It was the second voice that answered true, sister. It answered with quiet finality that five years was too long. At its core is a realization that honesty can only treat as a catalyst for total change. Death always consumes life. The end always consumes the beginning. Darkness always consumes light. And in the face of this, what? There is only purpose. There is only one path, to follow that purpose doggedly at every cost. Five years ago your sister died. Pitty that it took her so long to see it. So the time of mourning has ended for there was no tragedy. Three siblings led happy lives until war beat a path to their door, and then they dutifully faced it only to die together. Your brother still walks as a shade, but your sister lies with you, walking through the happy spring of our past. Now I step forward toward purpose, Xzaddoth